Le baiser de la discorde
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: En ce jour de l'an, Aomine ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Notre scoreur préféré se remémore les derniers jours et découvre des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser, avoir... AoKaga !


**Hey ! Après un long OS sur l'exotisme et la chaleur entre nos deux félins, là on revient un peu à l'actualité : à savoir le nouvel an !**

**Cet Os m'avait été commandé par Aho-Ushi-Lambo, qui souhaitait qu'Alexandra fasse une petit intervention entre la relation de Kagami et Aomine, comme elle le fait si bien, c'est-à-dire en sautant sur tous ce qui bouge ! **

**Bref, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer pas à moi malheureusement, mais à Tadatoshi Fujimali**

**Auteur : Le texte est de moi, mais l'idée est d'Aho-Ushi-Lambo**

* * *

Aomine Daiki ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui clochait avec lui en ce moment… Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas rageur, ses pas crissant dans l'épaisse couche de neige, son nez emmitouflé dans son écharpe et se remémorant les derniers jours avec amertume.

**«Taigaaaa ! I'm here ! »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, interrompus dans leur one-on-one et Aomine écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée : une magnifique blonde aux yeux verts, avec un tour de poitrine à couper le souffle s'avançait vers eux, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers son rival qui haussa les épaules et marmonna : « mon maître de basket en Amérique.». Ce qui valu à Aomine de s'exclamer, estomaqué :

«Quoiiii ? Me dit pas que cette bombe est ton entraîneuse ? »

La remarque valu une rougeur au niveau des joues de Kagami, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la « bombe » avait enroulé un bras autour du cou de son élève et parlait avec entrain :

**«I see…. He seems strong… very strong… And extremely good looking ! I understand you now, Taiga ! So ? Have you confessed yet ?...**

_**\- Alex, shut the hell up **__! rugit le rouge, dont les joues battaient des records de couleur._

_**\- Aww, but I thought that you were desesperatly in lo**__…_

_Aomine qui ne comprenait absolument rien à leur échange, sentit sa surprise atteindre l'échelon supérieur lorsque le tigre posa -ou plutôt abattit avec force- sa main sur la bouche de l'Américaine avant de s'exclamer avec force : _

**« ALEX ! I'm begging you, stop it right now, before I'll go mad !**

_**\- Ok, ok, ok, but you owe me this, in exchange of my silence**__, susurra la blonde, dont les cornes et la queue de diable se faisait voir (enfin du point de vue de Kagami).»_

Sur ces mots, la blonde sauta sur sa pauvre victime et l'embrassa langoureusement comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Et Aomine sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc. Si sa première pensée fut une vague d'envie envers son ami qui avait de la putain de chance de se faire embrasser par une telle fille, la seconde pensées et celle qui suivirent fut légèrement différentes de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine, suivi d'un sentiment de possession et de colère en voyant **son** Kagami se faire embrasser par cette pouffi… Hop, hop, hop, un moment ! Depuis quand était-il en colère envers une fille et non envers le mec ? Et il avait quand même pas mit un déterminant possessif pour désigner le joueur de Seirin quand même ?

De son côté, Alexandra gloussa machiavéliquement alors qu'elle se faisait repousser par son élève : la réaction du bleuté avait été très très trèèèès intéressante…Ne manquait plus qu'une dernière petite expérience… Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son élève et d'avança vers le deuxième jeune homme.

**« Hey ! You're the Aomine boy, right ? ****I'm Alexandra Garcia ! ****Nice to meet you !**

_\- Heu... Hello ?_

_**\- Oï Alex, don't dare you to kiss him ! **__s'exclama le rouge, qui ne pouvait pas supporter cette pensée._

_\- Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ? s'exclama Aomine en japonais, qui ne comprenait strictement à rien._

_\- Mmh, définitivement, tu es trop mignon, susurra la blonde dans la même langue, qui s'était dangereusement approché de l'adolescent paumé._

_\- Que ?… Hey ! Mais vous êtes folle !»_

_En effet son corps s'était déplacé de son propre chef, alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques millimètres de lui, prête à l'embrasser, évitant l'étreinte poulpesque du maître au bonnet G de Kagami. Ce simple geste ne fut pas le seul à le choquer profondément : le rouge le fixait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas DU TOUT dans les habitudes du bleuté d'esquiver l'étreinte d'une belle jeune fille…surtout lorsqu'elle possédait une paire de seins comme Alex. _

_Aomine ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui lui avait pris : son subconscient ayant compris ce qui allait se passer, avait hurlé de joie, mais son corps n'avait pas été d'accord. Il était malade, ou quoi ? Il entendit quelqu'un pouffer de rire et vit cette Alexandra Garcia, pliée en deux, se retenant visiblement de rigoler trop fort. Il fronça les sourcils, vexé et pendant qu'elle s'esclaffait, prit son sac et son blouson et lança :_

_« J'y vais, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc à faire avec ma mère, à plus Kagami ! _

_\- Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ahomine ?! »_

_Trop tard, le joueur de Touou était parti et Kagami se retrouva seul, avec une coach prête à mourir d'asphyxie. Il se retourna et fusilla des yeux cette dernière : _

_« On peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Je croyais que tu n'embrassais que les filles et les enfants ? siffla-t-il._

_\- Roooh, mais il était tellement mignon ! Et puis je voulais savoir comment il réagirait ! Je croyais qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui avait un vagin et deux paires de seins suffisamment gros ? _

_\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, grommela Kagami, mais ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as fais !_

_\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'embrasse que les enfants ou les filles ! C'était une expérience : et elle a été concluante, triompha la jeune femme.»_

_Kagami regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième mère et soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux : certes il désapprouvait la façon d'agir de la blonde mais cela n'expliquait en rien la réaction de son rival. « Je le contacterais plus tard...» se dit-il._

* * *

Le basané donna un coup rageux dans une butte de neige, faisant volant les flocons tout autour de lui. Depuis cet incident, il n'avait pas répondu aux quelques appels et SMS que lui avait envoyé le rouge, prétextant avoir un truc à faire. Et quand enfin, il pensa qu'il en avait fini avec toute cette bizarrerie, il rappela son rival pour le défier dans un one-on-one. Mais voilà, dès qu'il avait entendu la voix grave et chaude du joueur de Seirin, des papillons avaient envahi son estomac, le faisant frissonner jusqu'aux bouts des doigts de pied. Et ce fut pire lorsqu' il revit enfin le jeune homme: son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer et il se sentait tout léger. Le one-on-one qu'ils avaient échangé avait été l'un des meilleurs qu'il avait jamais eu. Kagami l'avait ensuite invité chez lui et avait cuisiné l'un de ses plats favoris avec brio : les teriyaki burgers.

Il était rentré, l'estomac plein, un sourire débile aux lèvres et s'était écroulé, les batteries complètement à plat. Mais il n'avait pas pu dormir : le tigre de Seirin s'était aussi invité dans ses nuits... Ce n'était pas comme la première fois où il se remémorait les moments du match contre l'équipe, non… mais c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus problématique.

Parce que se réveiller avec des draps souillés alors qu'on vient de rêver d'un certain rouge musclé gémissant et pantelant et qu'on est sensé être attiré par les filles aux gros seins, oui cela pose un petit problème à sa conscience. Surtout que les rêves ne s'arrêtèrent pas à une nuit, non : ils revenaient chaque fois qu'Aomine fermait les yeux en quête de sommeil.

Depuis, il ne dormait plus ou alors quelque heures, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse récupérer. Cela le faisait chier…profondément. Et comme pour arranger les choses, il devenait extrêmement sensible au sujet de Kagami : dès qu'il entendait le nom du rouge, il se concentrait automatiquement sur la conversation. Mais ce qu'il entendait venait le plus souvent de la part de nombreuses lycéennes gloussantes qui fantasmaient sur le pauvre joueur de Seirin. Ce qui énervait quelque peu Aomine qui sentait un fort sentiment de jalousie et de possession lui étreindre la gorge.

Il releva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était devant la porte de l'appartement de son rival, ils devaient aller ensemble, avec Tetsu et Satsuki au temple pour présenter leur vœux de la nouvelle année. Ils avaient prévu de se présenter chez le rouge avant de partir vers le bâtiment religieux. Il sonna à la porte et enfoui ses mains dans ses poches, attendant que le rouge veuille bien lui ouvrir.

« Oh, hello Aomine ! s'exclama une blonde bien connue.

\- OÏ C'EST QUE CETTE MERDE ? ET POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES A POIL ? »

En effet, Alexandra Garcia se tenait devant lui, dans le plus simple appareil, pas le moins du monde gênée de se trouver nue devant un jeune homme.

« _**Holy shit ! Alex ! I already told you to not appeared naked in front of others !**_ s'écria une voix que le bleuté reconnut.»

Il vit Kagami apparaître devant la porte et jeter des vêtement à la jeune femme qui émit un « ouch ! » de protestation. Puis il tira la jeune femme vers la chambre d'amis en lui hurlant de s'habiller convenablement. Aomine, lui, restait devant l'entrée, les sourcils et la bouche froncés, la griffe de la jalousie vicieusement planté dans son cœur.

« Désolé, s'excusa Kagami, encore une de ses sales manies…Rassure-moi, elle ne t'a pas embrassé ?

\- Non, non…

\- Dieu merci, soupira le rouge de soulagement.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? le tança Aomine.»

Kagami referma la bouche, pris de court par cette question et rougit de la plus adorable des façons –du point de vue du joueur de Touou-, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix aux intonations calmes s'éleva entre eux :

« Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun…

\- Aaaaaaah, Tetsu/Kuroko ! sursautèrent les deux idiots.»

En effet, l'ombre de Seirin fixait avec son expression habituelle, les deux jeunes hommes qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Mais l'arrivée bruyante de Satsuki empêcha au plus petit de dire quoi que ce soit et Aomine se dit qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde l'attaque-des-seins-étouffeurs-spécial-Tetsu-kun aujourd'hui. Surtout, qu'il ne voulait pas être confronté à Kuroko et son regard pénétrant : il devinerait en moins de deux qu'il était passé du côté obscur en tombant amoureux de cet idiot à cheveux rouges. Car oui, il avait enfin compris dès qu'il avait vu le jeune homme rougir, qu'il considérait ce dernier comme un potentiel amant et petit ami. Et il était déterminé à réussir !

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le temple, et se dirigèrent vers le tirage des prédictions où une foule compacte de gens se pressaient. Ils se séparèrent alors en deux groupes : Momoi et son petit ami d'un côté, préféraient aller sonner la grande cloche du temple, tandis que de l'autre côté, Kagami et Aomine préféraient attendre pour tirer leur petit papier.

Ils attendirent patiemment jusqu'à ce que ce soit leur tour : enfin, après avoir échangé leur baguette contre le petit bout de papier. Tous deux le déroulèrent et s'exclamèrent de joie en apercevant _Daikichi * _sur leur morceau de papier. Ils s'empressèrent de l'enfouir au fond de leur poche et de le garder comme talisman, mais décidèrent tout de même de se diriger vers le panneau réservé aux Ema. Arrivés devant le petit bâtiment en bois où de nombreuses tablettes y étaient accrochés, ils décidèrent à leur tour de graver leur vœu le plus cher. Kagami fut le premier à terminer et laissa la petite tablette après avoir rejoint ses mains et prié. Malheureusement pour Aomine, il ne put lire le vœu que son ami avait émis, car la calligraphie était occidentale : ce petit malin l'avait écrit en anglais.

Il réfléchit un moment et finalement, écrit de sa plus belle main ce qu'il considérait comme son vœu le plus important. Il le déposa délicatement près de celui du rouge et joignit ses mains, adressant une courte prière aux kamis, leur demandant d'utiliser son excellente chance pour l'aider à réaliser son objectif.

« Oï, Ahomine ! Dépêche-toi ! On va rester là toute la journée : Kuroko et Momoi nous attendent.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive…Bakagami, répliqua-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hey ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent en se disputant, inconscient que, sur les deux petites tablettes, leur vœux se liaient l'un à l'autre :

_« Faites que je trouve le courage de me confesser à cet imbécile d'Aomine/ de Kagami »_

* * *

*Daikichi signifie « la meilleur des chances » . C'est le meilleur qui puisse arriver pour les pèlerins, contrairement à Daikyo (très mauvaise chance)

* * *

**Et voilà, un piti OS que je suis sûr, vous saurez appréciez en ce jour de l'an. **

**(Beaucoup) Plus petit que mon petit dernier, j'en ai maintenant fini avec les OS (jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle idée vienne me déranger et me titiller jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive) et je vais (enfin) reprendre « Compagnon félins » que j'ai délaissé ! **

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire une bonne santé et une bonne année, en espérant que vous serez nombreux à me donnez votre avis sur ce texte.**


End file.
